Born Again
by crayola7437
Summary: Les Miserables characters like you've never seen them before. Les Miserables characters in the modern world, with a different turn.
1. I

**Hello guys! I've been writing a lot these past couple days, but I wasn't able to publish for specific reasons (cover problems), so thanks to cassystarkrp_ on Wattpad I was able to publish this! I dedicate this chapter to her, because she's just great, and I suggest going to her page and reading what she has, and if you like it, go follow. Me and walkingincircles came up this storyline while we were talking about Les Miserables, so I do hope you go and look at her page as well. Well, that's all I have to say, so, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Comment, follow, favorite, whatever...**

The school bell suddenly rang, letting out all of the students to their next class. Right when they heard the bell ring, they grabbed their backpacks and ran out of the classroom, except Marius.

"Mr. Valjean, I loved your lesson today." Marius said, walking up to the teacher.

"You say that every day. What do you want, extra credit?" Jean Valjean asked, annoyed with his student's constant praise: it had been pleasant at the start of the school year, but now it was just getting obsessive.

"No, not at all sir. I just want to point out your genius." Marius said, a strange smile on his lips.

"Okay. Go to your next class. I don't want to be the cause of you being late to your next class." Jean Valjean said, organizing the papers on his desk.

"I don't care if I am. I would love to just stay here with you." Marius said, walking out of the classroom dreamily. Professor Valjean looked at the student strangely, before continuing with his organization.

Jean Valjean just kicked Marius out, so Marius doesn't get into trouble.

Marius' next class was forensic science. His teacher was a teacher that Marius completely disliked. The teacher's name was Javert. No one liked him, so no one cared to remember his last name.

"Marius, you're late again. Why is that?" Professor asked.

Marius didn't answer because he was busy thinking of Jean Valjean. Marius sat at his spot and barely decided to listen to the lesson Professor was teaching above. Marius would listen every once in awhile, but then Professor would be talking about different fingertips, so Marius would think "what is Professor Valjean's fingertips" but then lost interest.

Marius fell asleep thinking of Professor Valjean, but woke up with Professor Javert hitting him on the head with a ruler.

"Pay attention mister Pontmercy." Javert said.

Marius then stayed awake the rest of the class, but as soon as the bell rang, he ran out. He went to his locker to put his school materials into it, and taking out his lunch card. He ran to the lunch line in hope of finding Jean Valjean there, dining.

Marius ran into line, finding no Valjean in sight. He saw groups of students around the room. He witnessed everyone talking and laughing with their friends, or sitting alone eating lunch.

Marius got his funky looking lunch and sat at the same table as he did everyday with his friend.

"Marius, hey." Enjolras said as soon as Marius sat down next to him.

"Hey." Marius said with a depressed expression.

"Professor Valjean is not here is he." Enjolras said, as if each time Marius is upset it is because Valjean is not around.

"How did you know?" Marius asked.

"Hey guys." Eponine said, walking up to the table and sitting in front of Enjolras.

"Hi Eponine." Marius said without looking up to her.

Marius started to zone out of the rest of the conversation. He couldn't hear anything, let alone care. All he did for the rest of the lunch period was eat and think. He didn't know what to do with his life, other than to admire Jean Valjean. What else is there in life, he thought, than Jean Valjean?


	2. II

After school was over, Marius got home. He dropped his backpack on the floor and fell back into his bed. He layed back into his bed thinking of Professor Valjean. He then got up and went for his backpack. He opened his backpack, quickly, and got out a notebook with plain white pages filled inside of it. He opened the first page and got a pencil and started to draw. He drew Jean Valjean from memory, and it could have been a self portrait for how detailed and perfect it was.

Jean Valjean didn't know Marius' obsession was this bad. Professor just thought that Marius' favorite teacher was himself, but that's not all Marius thinks of him. Marius uses him as a role model and a hero. If Jean Valjean ever does something wrong in his life, Marius would have no choice but follow. Marius' one life goal is to be just like Jean Valjean.

Marius knew everything there was to know about Jean Valjean. Marius is, what most might call, Jean Valjean's stalker. Marius doesn't follow Valjean everywhere, but he does indeed think about him all the time. No one knew why Marius loved Valjean so much, and no one cared enough to ask. Everyone was afraid of the answer to be more disturbing than knowing of his obsession.

Marius then got to his book bag and got out the homework that Valjean assigned. He only bothered to do Valjean's homework, which for him, was the perfect homework. Most think that Professor Valjean gave too much homework, but Marius felt that other professors gave too little homework, because in his mind, Professor Valjean can never do something wrong.

Marius then turned on the television, and saw Valjean on screen. He then moved closer to the television and put up the volume. He watched Valjean running away from flashing lights. He didn't know why this was happening, but he wanted to do the same.

"This man, now known as Jean Valjean, was caught on the crime scene of a woman, now known as Fantine with an unknown last name, dead in the intersection of both streets 14th and 15th." said the announcer.

Marius didn't know what to think, other than the fact that he wanted to murder someone too now. He wanted to be just like Valjean, and if that's what it took, then he will.

"Fantine is know known for having a daughter named Cosette. She is in safekeeping with us now, so this Valjean character doesn't get her too. We will get more informati-" said the announcer before Marius turned off the television.

He found his target, Cosette, the daughter of the woman Valjean killed. It was perfect, all he needed was a plan. It might takes years to think up, and that was okay. Someday, he will become just like Jean Valjean. Someday, after many years of preparing.

He went to his laptop automatically and searched the names Fantine and Cosette until his eyes couldn't take it no longer. He glanced to the bottom of the screen on his laptop, reading 5:06, so he realized that if he stayed awake any longer, he will be late for Valjean. He quickly closed his laptop, and set it on the table in his room. He jumped into his bed and thought about sleep until he finally did.


	3. III

"This man, now known as Jean Valjean, was caught on the crime scene of a woman, now known as Fantine with an unknown last name, dead in the intersection of both streets 14th and 15th. Fantine was found with a car tire mark on her right leg and bleeding head. With this we could only think that it was a car accident, but Jean Valjean is definitely the man who was driving. We can only think that because he got out of his car, and ran away after he parked not that far away from the sight. Fantine is know known for having a daughter named Cosette. She is in safekeeping with us now, so this Valjean character doesn't get her too. We will get more information as soon as possible with the incident and why Jean Valjean did such a thing." said the announcer on Enjolras' television.

Enjolras then turned off his television, knowing what was going to come next. Marius wants to be like Jean Valjean, so he will find a way to do so. Enjolras didn't want to see one of his friends in jail one day, so he tried to find his phone, to see that Eponine called him twice, and was calling again.

Enjolras was happy to see that Eponine was calling him. Enjolras answered his phone, to hear Eponine mumbling "pick up" repeatedly.

"Hello?" Enjolras said.

"Did you see the report?" Eponine said.

Their dream was to become detectives, so they watch the news every day, and hope one day that they can be what they've always wanted.

"Yes. I'm worried about Marius." Enjolras said.

"I know me too. What if he wants to decide to run into someone?" Eponine asked, worriedly.

"I have no doubt he would. We have to figure out a way to stop him." Enjolras said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Eponine asked.

"No." Enjolras started, "But I do have a question."

"What is it, Enjolras." Eponine asked.

"I like you Eponine. Do you want to, maybe, go out sometime?" Enjolras asked, turning slightly red.

"You do? Of course, Enjolras. I'd like that." Eponine said with a smile.

"Good. I'll think about the Marius problem overnight. I'll see you tomorrow Eponine." Enjolras said, hanging up the phone and falling back into his bed.

Eponine looked down at her phone, smiling at the fact that Enjolras and her had a date now. Enjolras liked Eponine for a while, but Eponine liked Enjolras and a part of Marius. Marius has many different personalities, and Eponine liked one of them. When the choice came, Eponine chose Enjolras.

Enjolras laid back in his bed, thinking of how to make Marius see that this is insane. Enjolras knew that Marius thought that Jean Valjean was what life was all about, but that is insane. He didn't know how to crack into Marius. He fell asleep, trying to think of ideas, but never came up with one.

Eponine went into bed quietly and dreamed about the future. She dreamed of her and Enjolras in a car, being detectives together. Just how they've always wanted it to be.


	4. IV

**Hey guys! Well, this is a sucky, but very descriptive chapter. I have this thing were all my chapters have to be one page of Google Docs, so I couldn't make it any longer, because this chapter was already longer than a page (by, like, two lines, but still). Sorry it's pretty boring, but I'll upload soon, scouts honor! I'm not a scout, I can't make that honor. (Jon Cozart reference!) I dedicate this chapter to my little Brit Brit, BethanyInsall on Wattpad. She has a British accent! Well, I should let you guys read now, so read away!**

Today was the last week of high school for Marius, Enjolras and Eponine, and all their friends. They were all going to be separated soon, but they didn't know they would still be close. Marius woke up, slowly opening his eyes. After he realized he was awake, he jolted up, grabbed his alarm clock that sat on his desk, and looked at the time as if it was the most important thing in the world. The clock read 6:02, which meant he had one hour and fifty-eight minutes till his classes starts.

Marius sighed in relief as he went over to his closet to get ready for school. He was ready at 6:36, so he started to draw pictures of Cosette, trying to track her down. He drew so many sketches in so little time. He went over to his bulletin board that was next to his desk, and put up his favorite picture from the twenty. He got a thumbtack and stuck it into the paper, backed up, and smiled at his work. He then went over to his laptop and looked at what Cosette looked like again, and realized how beautiful she was.

Eponine woke up with a smile on her face. She walked over to her closet, glancing over to her wall clock that read 7:00. She grabbed a brown jacket, dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt and put them on. She went over to her mirror and grabbed her small blue brush from her table and ran her hair through it. She then glanced over at the clock and saw it was 7:15, so she texted Enjolras, asking him if he came up with anything. After she sent the text, she realized, knowing Enjolras, he was sleeping.

Enjolras woke up with a moan and a grip on his phone. He didn't realize last night he still had his phone in his hand, but apparently he did. He clicked the top right button on his phone, causing the screen to turn bright. Enjolras squinted at his phone, seeing that the time was 7:30. He also saw a phone notifications, but he ignored it because of his tiredness and closed his eyes once again.

Marius felt ashamed for thinking that Cosette had a attractive feature to him, but after he noticed it, he couldn't stop. He looked at her, and felt warm, which he couldn't feel. The warm feeling was nice, and it could jeopardize with the mission of becoming Jean Valjean. Marius wanted to be just like Jean Valjean more than anything, but now he looked at Cosette, and his mind changed. Was he falling in love with the girl she was planning to kill? No, he couldn't. It's impossible. His fate is to become Jean Valjean, and one small crush won't ever stop that.

Eponine went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, but left her phone next to the sink in case Enjolras decided to wake up anytime soon. He didn't reply, so she placed her phone in her back pocket of her jeans and spit out the toothpaste that was in her mouth. She gargled water, and spit that out, then wiped her mouth with a towel. She went back over to her room and went into her backpack, making sure everything was in there. All her school supplies, but also all the news files she found online for her and Enjolras to read over, like they always do.

Enjolras woke up, turning over to see what time it was, to see it saying 7:40. Enjolras realized that it was late, so he got up and went into his closet. He grabbed his black basketball shorts, white t-shirt, and a red jacket. Enjolras then went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth roughly. He spit out the toothpaste in his mouth and got a small black comb from the cabinet and combed his hair. He then gargled water and spit it out, and wiped his face with a towel.

Marius, Enjolras and Eponine all arrived at school at their usual times, but now they have new motives of the day. Enjolras and Eponine have to convince Marius to stop being crazy, and Marius has to get over his small crush and come up with a great plan.


	5. V

**Okay guys. This chapter, in my opinion, was the best and longest thing I've ever written. My laptop wasn't working, so I was going to publish with my phone. I selected my chapter from Google Docs, and my shaking hand clicked paste instead of copy, so all my work is gone. I had to rewrite everything. Good job me. But whatever, it won't be as good as it was before. I hope you enjoy anyways! Favorite, follow, vote, comment, etc. etc. Read on!**

Enjolras saw Marius walking to his classroom when he yelled, "Marius! Marius! Did you see the news yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, turning his head around.

"No reason." Enjolras said, running over to his locker to get his books.

Marius didn't understand what that was about, so he shrugged it off and walked into the classroom. Empty chairs at empty tables, he saw, and sat at one of them. One of the chairs at the front of the row is where he placed his backpack. He sat at the desk and waited patiently for everyone to walk into the classroom.

Enjolras quickly jiggled his locker for it to open. When the door creaked open, his books fell onto the floor next to his feet. He leaned down to pick his books up and pushed them into his locker. As his hand was still where he put his books to make sure they didn't fall, he took his forensic science book and quickly shut his locker before the books can fall out again. As he walked into the classroom, he saw students sitting in the classroom and Javert writing stuff on his blackboard.

Eponine heard the door opened. _It must be Enjolras._ she thought as she turned her head to see his blonde hair. He quietly walked to the last empty seat next to the wall that was attached to the door. He put his textbook and guessed what page everyone was on.

"Enjolras." Eponine whispered to get his attention.

Enjolras turned his head to see Eponine. Eponine had an expression of seriousness as she pointed to the blackboard where it said what page to turn on. Enjolras nodded his head and smiled. He turned back to his book and roughly turned the pages until he got to the right one.

Marius looked around the classroom, slowly watching it get filled with students. One minute before class started, he saw a man he didn't recognize. The man started to write his name on the blackboard. _Professor Thenardier? Who's Professor Thenardier?_ Marius asked himself as Professor Thenardier sat at Professor Valjean's desk.

"Hello everyone." Thenardier croaked out. "I'll be your professor until this school finds a new one to replace Valjean."

"Replace?!" Marius asked out loud.

"Yeah. Replace. Didn't you hear, boy? He ran over this woman and killed her, so he can't teach no more." Thenardier said, as if it was obvious.

Marius looked down at his paper as if the paper would change things. He couldn't believe what he just heard. As Thenardier started to talk, Marius shook his head, realizing he was still in the classroom. Marius went into his backpack and opened his textbook to the correct page, but didn't bother understanding it. Professor Valjean was better in his mind, so anyone else trying to teach this would be useless. Less than useless.

Enjolras looked up at the blackboard, trying to pay attention. The subject was interesting to him, seeing he wants to solve crimes, but Javert was boring. Enjolras didn't see a point in trying to understand what he was saying. Enjolras gave up after five minutes of the class and took a nap on his textbook.

Eponine looked up and down from the blackboard to her notebook taking down everything Javert was writing. She was interested in this subject, and was determined to learn everything. Even if Javert was boring, she still could learn from him. She could write everything he said, even if she didn't understand it, and then reread it later with more focus.

Marius looked at his book, not trying to understand, just look busy. He heard Thenardier's voice, but didn't hear what he was saying. He didn't bother. There was no point anymore. Just reading the book isn't the same in here. In here, Valjean should be teaching. No one could replace that.

**Dedicated to weeeell**

**Shout out to Cup Song - EXTREME EDITION by Paint (YouTube) watch?v=OEZHG7IB68I**


	6. Author's Note

OKAY GUYS! I usually don't do this "Author's Note without a chapter" thing, but I need to tell you guys something very very important. I didn't write in a while because of writers block and writing scripts and medleys and other stories and drawing and recording and holidays and...well...I got real busy. I won't update as much anymore thanks to this thing called school. School starts tomorrow. I am trying to upload one chapter for each story in order of which I uploaded last, but I doubt I can write so much in so little time, with still having writer's block. I'm super sorry for not uploading when I was still getting a small amount of notifications. Just one or two, but still made me really happy. For everyone who is following me, sorry for the spam, because I'm uploading this Author's Note to every story I am still working on.

Also, on my bucket list, I have "publish a book" and I finally got a story line for it! It's one book, not a series, so, yeah. The idea is something like Meet the Robinsons involving either time travel (in the future) or parallel universes. I have _no _idea the plot though. That's all I got. If anyone wants to Private Message me, or Review on the story you found this on a plot, feel free.

First day of high school for me is tomorrow, so, we'll see how this goes. I'm...I have no idea what emotion I should feel, so, yeah. Just...whatever. All I know is that I still need to research on my teachers.

Merry Un-birthday to all,

crayola7437


	7. VI

**So, I hope you guys are enjoying. Thanks for your comments, guys, it's pretty awesome to see people are actually reading and enjoying...and stating things that make me smile in the mornings. So in this chapter I felt the need to introduce some more characters, so, hurray! Comment, vote, etc. etc. as usual. Oh and I started to give shout out to songs, so, I'm going to keep doing that at the end of every chapter. AND A HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY TO ALL!**

Enjolras woke up with the sound of the loud bell ringing next to him. He looked up from his now wet book, seeing students running out of the door. He sat at his spot, putting his book back in his backpack. He looked up and felt as if the world has slowed down. Eponine. That brown hair and eyes right in front of him making him have goosebumps.

"Sleeping in class. So like you." Eponine said with a slight smile on her face.

"And I'd assume you took notes on what he said." Enjolras said, putting his backpack on his back.

"Yes I did," she said, starting to walk out of the classroom. "How else am I supposed to succeed?"

"Be lucky." Enjolras said with a smile.

Marius looked at Thenardier with disgust in his eyes. Thenardier gave no attention to Marius, but Marius wouldn't stop looking at him without a disgusted look. Suddenly when the bell rang, everyone stood up and ran out the door.

"You're a sucky replacement." Marius said while he was packing his backpack.

"Excuse me?" Thenardier said, looking up from his paperwork.

"I said," Marius said putting his backpack on his shoulders. "You're a sucky replacement."

"Bite your tongue, boy, and go to class." Thenardier said pointing to the door.

Marius walked out of the door, not looking at Thenardier. He marched his way to his next period right past Enjolras and Eponine.

"Woah. What happened with him?" Enjolras asked, looking at Marius.

"My assumption is that he just took Valjean's class and, well, he's not teacher anymore." Eponine said.

Enjolras gave a nod of his head and continued to walk to Valjean's classroom. He wondered what the teacher would be like. If Marius was over exaggerating or if he's actually a good teacher.

He looked next to him, seeing Eponine left. He remembered that they didn't have next period together. He had to go alone to meant the new teacher.

Eponine walked her way to her next period. She opened the door and sat at a seat in the corner of the room, waiting for everyone else to fill up the classroom. She went into her backpack and took out her notebook for the period she was in. She looked around the classroom watching it fill up.

Marius sat at a chair in the far back, trying to keep his distance from Javert. He looked around the room, seeing it was almost full. He went into his backpack he placed on the back of his chair and took out a notebook and a pen, quickly opening the notebook. He started to sketch Cosette from how he remembered her appearance is.

"Hey." said a girl sitting next to me.

"Hello." he said, not looking up.

"Wow, what are you drawing?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing." Marius said, shutting the notebook.

"Oh, okay." she said, moving back to her normal stance.

Marius looked up, seeing a blonde girl he recognized. A girl with long blonde hair going down her shoulders. Beautiful green-hazel eyes looking at Marius. A girl with a white blouse and blue jean shorts. She was Cosette.

Enjolras took a seat in the middle of the classroom, seeing no one was sitting there. He looked next to him and saw someone his age with curly black hair, blue eyes and a red hat on his head. He wore a leather jacket and a blue t-shirt.

"Boy," said the teacher pointing to the guy next to me. "Take off your hat."

He sighed and put his right hand, making his hat fall on the floor. Enjolras reached down and picked up his hat from the floor then put it on the black-hair's desk.

"Thanks." he said, grabbing his hat.

"Not a problem." Enjolras said.

"I'm Grantaire, by the way." he said.

"Enjolras." Enjolras said, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras' hand then looked back at him. He put his hand out and shook his hand.

Eponine walked to her next class alone. She walked into the classroom and sat at the first chair that she saw. She put her backpack on the back of her chair and sat down patiently waiting for the professor to walk in.

"Hey." said a boy sitting next to her.

"Hi." she said looking at the boy.

He had dark hair and eyes looking at her. He wore a plaid button down shirt, but not all the buttons were on. He had a green t-shirt under his button down t-shirt.

"I'm Courfeyrac, but you can call me Courf." he said.

"My name's Eponine." she said putting her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

**Dedicated to Oliveithurbide**

**Shout out to One Man Les Miserables Nick Pitera Medley by Nick Pitera watch?v=R9IWAxSpgKA**


End file.
